


Insomnia Week (Moon Blossom Edition)

by ShandyCandy278



Series: MBAU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bewitched - Freeform, Dancing, Dream/Error Week, Error/Dream Week, Insomnia Week, Laughter, M/M, MBAU, Moon Blossom - Alternate Universe, Moon Blossom - Freeform, Morning Kisses, celebration, light - Freeform, moon blossom au, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/pseuds/ShandyCandy278
Summary: I missed MB Week so I decided to combine it with the Insomnia Week prompts.If you're curious, this is how I chose to combine them:Sunday/Day 1:Celebration/SurpriseMonday/Day 2: Bewitched/LightTuesday/Day 3: By moonlight/MeetingWednesday/Day 4: A welcomed guest/GiftThursday/Day 5: Change/FearFriday/Day 6: It was an accident/TrustSaturday/Day 7: Abandonment/Mistake
Relationships: Dream/Error, Error/Dream, Insomnia - Relationship
Series: MBAU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746877
Comments: 29
Kudos: 157





	1. Sunday/Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sombodyalreadytookthis2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombodyalreadytookthis2/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy! :D

It had been years.

Years since they had gone on that wonderful but dangerous adventure. Years since they had first met. Only a few since they had reconciled and become friends again.

And Dream wouldn’t have had it any other way.

“What’s on your mind, my king?” Error asked, his tone formal but teasing even as they danced. It was their fourth dance together, and while they had been taking turns leading, Error was the one doing it now.

“Oh, stop that.” Dream lightly slapped his shoulder, rolling his eye lights even as the smile on his face grew. “You know you don’t have to call me that.”

“Are you sure about that? I think your council members believe otherwise.”

“Well, they certainly can’t order their king around, so they’ll just have to deal with it.” He paused. “Although, I am curious. You don’t normally come to these events.”

“Well, I couldn’t very well miss my friend’s birthday celebration.” 

“When you came last time, you killed one of the Lords."

“Ah, yes, good times indeed.” They both laughed. “Although, this time, I’m not here for work.”

“Oh?” Dream raised a browbone, and it was then that he noticed that Error was slowly leading them away from the crowd. “In that case, my question still stands.”

“You didn't ask any questions.”

“I implied it.”

“Dream, Dream, Dream-” Error tsked, shaking his head in amusement. “Not everyone can understand the implications of things.”

“Okay,  _ just _ because I was in denial of my brother’s position at the time does  _ not _ mean that you can hold it over my head now. I’ve grown, and I know better now.”

“Doesn’t mean that you weren’t wrong and that I wasn’t right.” They were approaching the balcony now, and Error gave him a few spins as they got closer. “If you must know, I’ve come bearing gifts.”

“Gifts?” Dream tilted his head curiously as he was brought close to Error, and he took a moment to appreciate the sight. The suit he had chosen to wear was reminiscent of his normal assassin attire. He was positive that he had his whip and dagger somewhere on his person, but throughout the entirety of his meeting, he had only been able to locate that the dagger, which was in his left boot. The stars were beautiful, and with the beautiful and crisp moon overhead, it was also… enchanting. “I didn't think that you’d bring any.”

“Well, I’m not entirely sure if you’ll like it.”

“Oh, cut me some slack. I’ll love whatever you chose to get me, Err.” He didn't quite seem to believe Dream, but they both knew that Error was both confident and arrogant enough to do it anyway.

“Well, if you must know-” He spun Dream around again, dipping him low. “This is your gift.”

Confused, Dream opened his mouth to ask for clarification.

The gentle kiss that followed was one that they would both cherish for years to come.


	2. Monday/Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

He knew when it had happened.

He knew right down to the very second when he realized that he had fallen for Dream.

It had been while they had been on their adventure to defeat the Demon King, while he had stalked them after realizing that something was up with Nightmare. He hadn’t temporarily joined forces with them yet- just watching. Waiting.

They had been making camp. He had been up in the treetops, watching, waiting for the perfect time to sneak in and take a closer, better look at Nightmare. Dream had been down on the ground, talking to Cross as they both worked together to start on dinner while Blue set up tents and Nightmare went to collect sticks for the campfire. The sun was setting in the distance, only just barely going past the horizon, and it had been a very long day for them.

And then Dream laughed.

Error doubted that whatever it was that Cross had said had actually been funny- the guy had the humorous appeal of a single speck of dirt. But the way the smile had blossomed on Dream’s face, his eye lights glowing as he laughed hard enough for it to echo throughout the forest and the sun only enhancing his features as a brilliant yellow hue struck home on his cheeks was… breathtaking.

It was like a spell had been cast on him from that day onwards- lasting even up till now. It never once faltered or grew weaker, and any attempts to get rid of it only made it harder to ignore.

And as they shared little kisses in the light of the rising sun all these years later, little whispers shared between them and laughter spilling out of Dream yet again, he couldn’t help but be glad to have been bewitched by this feeling.

It was all that he ever wanted.


	3. Tuesday/Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Dream could remember perfectly the day he first met Error.

Or, well- night.

And he hadn't actually known that it was him at the time.

He had been upset- reasonably so, considering what had happened earlier that evening with the barkeep. He shivered in disgust just thinking about it, but the past was the past and there was no reason for him to still be upset over it now.

Regardless, he had been so upset that night that he hadn’t been able to sleep. He only got up after everybody else had fallen asleep, and soon after that he had found himself walking through the woods.

It had been a lovely night that night, and he had been staring up at the stars above the treetops, so it was only natural that he would have tripped over something.

“Ah!” He called out as he fell. He didn't manage to catch himself, and only seconds after he fell onto the ground he felt someone pin him down as a blade was pressed against his neck. After a few tense moments of silence, the person slowly relaxed- although he didn't let go.

“Oh. It’s just you.” The person said, almost relieved. 

“Get off of me.” He grunted, struggling under their hold. He managed to turn his face on the ground in such a way that he could at least have a glance of his captor, and the unexpected red, blue, yellow, black, and white that met his vision made him gasp. That… was not what he had been expecting. The contrast against the light of the moon was almost breathtaking, although their features were almost hidden completely by the shadow that came from it.

“You’re lucky you’re the next in line,  _ your majesty.” _ The voice mocked, laughing as they pressed the dagger closer. “Or perhaps not- who knows, someone might give me a hefty price to kill you one day. Of course, I could always just kill you now for tripping over me in my sleep. You're lucky that I'm in a merciful mood.”

As Dream’s mind raced through his memories, trying to figure out why this person was so important, how they even knew who he was, they leaned down a little more. 

_ “You should watch where you step next time.”  _

And then they were gone- along with any trace of them ever being there in the first place.


	4. Wednesday/Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Dream could remember the first time he had given Error a gift.

Error had only just joined the party, and Dream had wanted to make sure that he felt welcome.

Granted, he hadn’t recognized Error as the person he had run into in the forest yet- he  _ insisted _ on wearing a mask- so he hadn’t been sure what to expect when he handed Error his gift.

“It’s just a sort-of welcoming gift.” He explained when Error just… stared at him through the mask. “I know you won’t be staying long, but just because our time together will be short, doesn’t mean that you can’t be welcomed.”

Error looked down at the gift- a small silver trinket, and then back up at Dream. Dream shifted awkwardly from side-to-side as Error just kept staring at him. Just as he was about to ask if something was wrong, Error clenched his fist around the trinket, and the sound of it breaking slashed through the air.

“I can’t be bribed into liking you with gifts,  _ your majesty.” _ Error mocked, his voice striking a familiar chord in Dream’s memories. He threw the trinket at Dream’s feet, and Dream could just picture the self-satisfied smile that would be on his face. “Now go back to your party before I decide to change my mind and leave you weaklings in the dust.”

By that point, Dream had recognized Error as the stranger, but it took a few minutes after that for what had just happened to sink in. When it did, an odd kind of rage reached in and grasped his soul.

_ Oh, if that was how Error wanted to play, Dream was more than happy to oblige. _


	5. Thursday/Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... took a creative liberty here X'D
> 
> HC that the wound that killed Error acts up once every year on the day and time that he died, anyone? (I suppose it could be one of the things that fuels the part-demon fan HC but whatever).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Dream could remember the first time  _ it _ happened.

Despite the rivalry that had started between the two of them, Dream could (begrudgingly) admit to himself that he was worried about Error sometimes. The more they spoke, the more he caught glimpses of Error, the more he had to wonder just  _ what on Earth _ happened to him.

And when  _ it  _ had first happened, Dream didn’t know what to do.

Error had been in pain- that much was obvious. His face had twisted with it, his body sweating and curled up on itself in Dream’s lap. Dream has asked for the others to go on ahead and set up camp while he stayed with Error to help him through… whatever this was. It had earned a few surprised looks from just about everyone, but Dream could care less about that.

“Shh,” He soothed, slowly and gently moving his hand in soothing circles on Error’s back. Error had taken off his mask a little while ago, back when the pain had first set in. “You-“

“If you  _ dare _ try to pity me, I’ll slice your head off.” Error seethed through clenched teeth. Dream doubted that he could in this state, but before he could say so Error continued. “Sides, this is… normal.” He grunted, curling in on himself a bit more. “I’m fine on my own.”

“... I know.” Dream admitted softly, carefully continuing to rub circles into Error’s back. “But… sometimes, it’s easier to bear a burden if someone else is there with you.”

Error didn’t say anything more, so Dream didn’t either. Instead, they both sat there together in a calming silence, waiting for the pain to pass.


	6. Friday/Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It was over.

The battle was finished.

But the room was tense.

Far too tense.

The words echoed around his head, bringing with it a pain that he knew yet didn't. His breathing was heavy, but he wasn’t the only one out of breath. He could hear the voices of the others chacking in on ~~the demon~~ Nightmare as he glared up into the golden eye lights of the person pinning him down.

“A foolish decision, really.” He managed to hiss through the pole that was pressing down against his neck, squeezing his magic and making it hard to speak and breathe. It was pressed down harder, but he fought against’s Dream’s strength.

“Dream,” ~~The demon~~ Nightmare called, his voice shaking. It was logical. He had almost died, after all. “D-Dream, it’s okay. It wan an accident.”

“That. Was no. Accident.” Dream growled, his eye lights glowing with righteous fury. “He’s an assassin, Night. He kills for a living, and him attacking you can- in no way, shape, or form- be an accident.”

Error opened his mouth to comment, but Dream pressed down harder. ~~It was kinda hot.~~

“Dream…”

“He’s right, Nightmare.” Cross replied, his voice stern. “I’m afraid that you’ll have to leave now, Error.”

Dream finally let up. Instantly, Error shoved him off, standing up and dusting himself off.

“Fine.” He growled. “Kick me out of your little party. But-” He grinned and pulled out a knife he still had on him, pointing at Nightmare. “Mark my words, demon. I. WILL. Kill you.”

And then he turned around and vanished.


End file.
